


Dark Gaze and Blood Red Haze

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it's mentioned/implied), Blood Drinking, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Goth Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Somewhat Explicit, Top Keith (Voltron), Vampire Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: He shakes his head, trying to breathe through his mouth so he doesn’t smell Keith’s blood, but it doesn’t do him any good, not with the boy lying as close as he is. “Why are you pushing this?” Shiro asks, voice meek.“Because you need it.” Keith answers, fingers still touching Shiro’s face gently. “Just a couple sips, that’s all.”





	Dark Gaze and Blood Red Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sheith Secret Santa gift for Octorabbit on Tumblr!
> 
> I did some Goth Keith and Vampire Shiro for you, though unfortunately the "Goth Keith" is only implied.
> 
> I hope you like it, regardless?
> 
> As always, titles are not my forte, but I tried.
> 
> Check out what everyone else has made for this event over on their [Tumblr.](https://sheithsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) There are already some amazing pieces posted.

“You can’t be serious. There’s  _ no way _ that’s the answer.”

“Trust me,” Shiro points to the unit in their textbook with his pencil, lightly underlining a couple segments. “I’ve completed this class probably a dozen times,”

“Four times…”

“So trust me when I say that  _ this, _ ” Shiro taps the equation he’s written down, then gestures to the one on the page. “Is the right answer.”

Keith scoffs, eyes flicking over the numerous numbers and symbols littering their pages, comparing everything before sighing, writing down what Shiro had said.

“If I flunk this unit I swear…”

“You won’t,” Shiro brings his arm up to wrap around Keith’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “You’re the smartest guy I know.”

Keith ducks his head, and Shiro notes with a small smile that his cheeks are tinged ever so slightly pink. It’s cute, Shiro thinks, fingers idly tracing up and down Keith’s arm, gaze tracking the way Keith lifts a hand and tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

The boy in question side-eyes Shiro, the deep violet of his irises glinting in the low light of their dorm room.

“What?” He asks, eyes flicking over Shiro’s face before he meets the older boy’s eye, gently biting his lip.

Shiro wants to bite that lip, feel that plush give under his fangs, taste his blood and hear Keith moan. Shiro instead clears his throat, shrugging meekly.

“Nothing. You done with study tonight?” He asks, reluctantly taking his arm away from Keith’s warmth, immediately itching to hold him again.

“Uh, yeah, I guess…” Keith rereads over his answers, ensuring he’s satisfied with them before closing the textbooks, standing and taking the pile of study materials to put on his desk. 

He goes and sits on his bed, lounging back with one leg hanging over the edge while he checks his phone, looking over at Shiro after a moment who’s still sat on the floor, and huffs a small laugh.

“You gonna sit down there all night, or something?” Keith inclines his head, patting the limited space on his bed, smiling softly.

Shiro can’t resist that expression, aware that it’s almost dangerous to be so close to Keith at a time like this, a time where he hasn’t fed in a small while, and a time where he’s hopelessly crushing on his roommate and long time best friend.

He’s known Keith since the boy was little, five or so, having just lost his dad in a horrible accident. There was something about him, Shiro lurking in the shadows and watching that little, broken boy crying, sitting by the fresh grave long after everyone else had gone, that had Shiro wanting to stay by him, protect him.

_ “Vampires aren’t real…”  _ Keith had said, giggling and kicking out when Shiro pushed him on the swing, and Shiro laughs in turn, standing in front of Keith and showing off his fangs, nervous as he did so and expecting the boy to be scared, but he was anything but.  _ “That’s so cool! Do you drink blood?” _

He’s stuck by Keith’s side all this time, snuck into foster home after foster home to stay in Keith’s room with him, protected him. Keith was like the little brother Shiro never had, but within the last couple years, those feelings had changed.

He’s had dreams, woken up in the middle of the day panting despite not needing to breathe, hips bucking against nothing and underwear uncomfortably sticky, images of Keith above or below him fading.

Shiro wants to act, Keith’s almost nineteen, now, they’ve been best friends for over a decade, Shiro’s watched Keith grow, and now he wants Keith, wants to be with him.

But it’s hard.

He sits down on Keith’s bed, anyway, lounging not unlike Keith, acting as comfortable as possible so as to not rouse any suspicion, so Keith doesn’t start asking him questions about not sitting so close to him, anymore.

Keith chuckles, turning his phone to show Shiro a funny post, and Shiro smiles softly, barely looking at the picture, his gaze on Keith’s profile.

Keith usually adorns black eye makeup and crazy hair, over the top outfits consisting of nothing but black and white.

Only Shiro gets to see him like this, lounging about in grey sweatpants and an old band shirt that used to be Shiro’s, the worn material hanging off of Keith’s shoulder. His hair isn’t styled, just a mass of long, black hair falling to one side of his head, the shaven side needs trimming, soon.

Keith usually puts in black or white contacts, but only because he doesn’t like people seeing his natural eye colour. Shiro doesn’t get why, thinks that Keith’s eyes are the most beautiful and unique he’s ever seen.

“You’re staring…” Keith murmurs, never taking his eyes off of his phone.

“Sorry, got lost in thought.” Shiro quickly says, turning to look at the far wall, his inner monologue not much more than a litany of:  _ shit, shit, shit. _

“It’s okay, you just seem a little…antsy? When was the last time you fed?”

Keith looks genuinely concerned, brows furrowed as he shuts off his phone and gives Shiro his sole attention, and Shiro almost shrinks in on himself under that microscopic gaze.

“Uh…a week, or so, ago?”

“You sound unsure.” Keith says, raising an eyebrow. “Wanna feed off of me to stave the hunger for a while?”

Oh, no,  _ fuck _ no.

It wouldn’t be the first time, Shiro feeding off of Keith, but he’d sworn never to do it again.

He hadn’t lost  _ control _ , per se, but things did get out of hand.

Shiro hadn’t been able to leave the house for a long while, was growing ill with the need to feed, that Keith had offered, and Shiro had accepted.

They know for a fact that Shiro can use his thrall to keep his prey calm, drink a small amount from them and let them go with only a slight amount of dizziness. 

Shiro never feeds on humans. Never. He feeds on the odd farm animal and whatever wanders his way in the depths of the forest.

But this time he’d been too weak to go out and hunt, had stupidly thought  _ “What’s the worst that could happen?” _ and fed off of his best friend.

It was at this point in time where he was starting to realise he was falling in love with Keith, but was so hungry he’d cast that thought aside.

Upon Keith insisting he didn’t need it, and Shiro stupidly listening, he didn’t use his thrall, had leant in and licked over Keith’s neck, feeling the boy shiver, before piercing the pale flesh with his fangs.

The sound Keith had let out was practically  _ pornographic _ , already situated on Shiro’s lap, he’d gripped the vampire’s shoulders, hips bucking as Shiro fed.

Shiro had moaned in turn, hands trailing up Keith’s sides, under his shirt, his blood filling his senses, tasting thick and sweet and oh, so arousing.

He’d managed to stop himself upon feeling Keith growing weaker in his arms, his breathing turning into soft pants. He’d pulled back and licked over the wounds, watching as they closed immediately, a large smear of blood across Keith’s neck.

He hasn’t been that messy of an eater since he was a youngling. He sat there, holding a practically passed out Keith, both of them hard and aching.

That’d been too close, and though Keith had insisted that he was okay, that he didn’t mind it, Shiro had sworn not to feed from him ever again.

“No.” Shiro quickly says, and Keith twists to face him fully, worrying at his lip gently.

“Why not?” He asks, voice low.

“Because I almost sent you to the hospital last time.” 

Keith’s silent for a few moments, and Shiro looks up at the ceiling.

“I could have killed you…”

“Shiro…you’d never hurt me.” Keith says, his hand coming up to Shiro’s cheek, turning his head and making the vampire look at him. “Sure, I was out of it for a while, but you made me feel…really,  _ really _ good.” Keith continues, and Shiro swallows thickly, watching Keith’s gaze follow the motion of his throat bobbing, swallowing in turn.

“I don’t want to feed from you again, Keith.” Shiro tries to make it sound stern, final, but his voice shakes slightly toward the end, gaze dropping helplessly to Keith’s lips as the boy bites them.

“I think you do.” Keith says, voice barely above a whisper. “Your eyes are turning red.”

Shiro squeezes them shut, letting out a frustrated grunt, gritting his teeth upon feeling that telltale ache in his gums, his fangs protruding.

“Keith…” He manages, gruff, but Keith just shushes him, fingers smoothing down Shiro’s cheek, tentatively touching the slight bulge in Shiro’s cheek, where his fang is.

“I trust you with my  _ life _ , Shiro. Just a little bit of blood, I can even go and get some for you if you’d rather-”

_ “No.” _ Shiro almost shouts, it’s one thing for him to feed from Keith, it’s another entirely for Keith to willingly hurt himself to ensure Shiro is fed.

They both fall silent, Keith’s lips pressed into a thin line, and Shiro sighs, dropping his head.

“No,” he says, softer. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself for me, I…” He shakes his head, trying to breathe through his mouth so he doesn’t smell Keith’s blood, but it doesn’t do him any good, not with the boy lying as close as he is. “Why are you pushing this?” Shiro asks, voice meek.

“Because you need it.” Keith answers, fingers still touching Shiro’s face gently. “Just a couple sips, that’s all.”

Keith shifts, pushing Shiro onto his back and moving to straddle him, Shiro’s eyes widening when Keith lowers, their faces mere centimetres apart, but then Keith tilts his head, turns it so his neck is just above Shiro’s mouth, and he can practically  _ see _ his pulse, hear the blood as it passes through, and Shiro  _ wants. _

Without him even realising it, Shiro’s head lifts ever so slightly, placing a gentle kiss on Keith’s neck that has the boy sighing, fingers flexing on Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro has to hold back a moan at the taste of Keith’s skin, alone, sitting up until Keith’s sitting in his lap, his slender neck right there, right in front of Shiro’s mouth, willing prey,  _ trusting _ prey.

“Just a couple sips…” Shiro manages to say, voice hoarse, watching Keith nod softly, hearing him mutter an affirmative that has Shiro leaning forward the necessary few inches and latching onto Keith’s throat, biting down.

Keith inhales with a sharp gasp, a small cry falling from his lips as his blood pools across Shiro’s tongue, and Shiro groans in turn, sucking once, twice, three times before pulling back and quickly lapping at the puncture wounds, panting as he watches them close, licking at the stray drops of blood on Keith’s pale neck.

“Fuck…” He mutters, already feeling more alert and hoping that Keith can’t feel the way he’s half hard, tilting his head back to take in Keith’s reaction. “Are you-”

_ Okay,  _ he goes to ask, interrupted as Keith surges downward, taking Shiro’s face in his hands and licking into his mouth, moaning, and all Shiro can do is sit there, wide eyed for a moment before he’s reciprocating, eyes fluttering closed and head tilting, sucking at Keith’s tongue and lips, biting them gently until Keith’s panting and bucking against him.

“Shiro,” Keith murmurs against his lips, fingers carding through Shiro’s hair, legs spreading as he grinds, Shiro choking on a groan as he does so. “I want you…”

Shiro takes a sharp breath, letting it out shakily, tempted to pinch himself, ensure that he’s not dreaming, meeting Keith’s eyes, and they’re dilated, only a sliver of violet visible around his pupils, the tops of Keith’s cheeks tinged pink, bringing out the tiny freckles scattered across his nose.

Shiro’s wanted to hear Keith say that for a long time, has dreamt of the day Keith would kiss him.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks, and Keith huffs a small laugh, nodding.

“I’ve never been more sure, Shiro…I’ve wanted this for a while…” 

Shiro practically whimpers, partially because of the admission, partially because Keith rocks his hips as he says it, a hand coming up to press at Shiro’s chest, push him back into the pillows.

“I want to see you come apart beneath me…” Keith continues, getting off of Shiro’s lap, leaning to the side of his bed and pulling open one of the drawers in his nightstand, holding up a bottle of lube. He comes back, pushing at one of Shiro’s legs until they both fall open, allowing Keith to settle between them, smiling softly, almost breathlessly, down at Shiro. “I want to feel you come apart around me…”

Shiro lifts a leg to hook over Keith’s hip, drawing him close and kissing him slowly, eyes fluttering when Keith sucks at his tongue.

“I want it,” Shiro whispers, hands smoothing down Keith’s back, tugging at the hem of his borrowed shirt, drawing it upward until Keith sits back and tugs the garment up and off, chucking it aside. “I want you, too…” Shiro says, voice low as his gaze falls to Keith’s chest, his toned stomach, the dark trail of hair that disappears beneath his waistband.

He wants anything and everything that Keith will give him, anything Keith wants him to have, he’ll take it.

They kiss while undressing, fingers tracing over newly exposed skin and fabric dropping to the floor, lips pressing insistent kisses against necks, collarbones, lower still, gasps emanating into the air around them, mixing with panting breaths and low groans.

_ “Keith-” _ Shiro cusses, writhing on the mattress, gripping the pillow beneath his head hard enough to threaten tearing, mouth agape with choked off noises as Keith’s fingers curl inside him.

“I got you…” Keith murmurs, kissing up the side of Shiro’s neck, whispering in his ear. “I got you, Takashi…”

Shiro bites his lip in attempt to stifle a whimper, turning his head and meeting Keith’s lips in a messy kiss, fangs nicking ever so slightly, hints of blood mixing with saliva, Keith’s tongue pushing into Shiro’s open mouth, curling around his in a way that has him moaning, his lips kept parted to allow Keith to lead.

Shiro’s thighs quiver with the effort of holding them apart, toes curling into the sheets when Keith’s fingers press insistently against his prostate, drawing out all kinds of noises Shiro forgot he was capable of making, tilting his head back against the pillow with a keen, feeling teeth against his neck, marking him.

Making him Keith’s.

When it comes to the main event, Keith slows right down. He holds the underside of Shiro’s thigh with one hand and eases himself into the man with his other, slowly pushing forward until his hips meet Shiro’s ass, the two making pleasured sounds in tandem as he does so.

They rock together, almost languidly as the sun sets outside, casting them in deep orange that gradually turn to purple hues, the room growing darker as they slowly grow closer to their climax.

Shiro can’t get enough of Keith’s lips, shaking fingers holding the sides of Keith’s face as they kiss, Keith’s pace never speeding throughout the entire time, his cock pressing against Shiro’s prostate with every drag, Shiro’s toes curling in sheer pleasure.

Shiro cums first, after what feels like hours of slow, heady sex, tilting his head with a muted cry, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, painting his and Keith’s stomachs white with his release.

Then, and only then, does Keith pick up the pace, thrusts a little faster to chase his end, stilling with a low groan as deep as he can reach, filling Shiro near to the brim upon completion, kissing him slowly through it, all the while.

“Fuck, Shiro…”

It’s whispered against his lips, catching upon Shiro’s before he shifts, mouth trailing down his neck with featherlight touches that almost tickle, spit slick caresses that grow cold as soon as Keith shifts to kiss someplace else, leaving Shiro to shiver gently with the sensations.

Keith carefully pulls out, and Shiro whimpers softly with the motion, feeling the slick of Keith’s cum between his legs, and it makes his cheeks heat slightly, despite all that they’ve just done.

Keith huffs a small laugh, hot breath fanning along Shiro’s neck, his hand raising to hold Shiro’s, lacing their fingers together, squeezing.

“I love you, you know…” Keith whispers, and Shiro sucks in a sharp breath, eyes growing wide. “Ever since you sat with me at my pop’s grave, told me about your parents, told me how it gets better but will always hurt to think about. I knew I’d love you, because you cared. You  _ care. _ ”

Keith sits up, looks down at Shiro and strokes the side of his face gently, smiling softly, fondly.

“I would be nothing but a broken little boy if it wasn’t for you…you saved me, Shiro.”

Shiro manages to sit up, too, panting shallowly despite not needing to breathe, swallowing thickly.

“You’re amazing, Keith…you knew what I was, what I  _ am, _ and you didn’t leave like everyone else did, there was no way I was going to leave you. You don’t deserve to be alone.”

Shiro watches Keith’s lip quiver ever so slightly, leans forward to kiss him, knows Keith will appreciate the gesture, hating when others see him so vulnerable, close to tears.

“I love you, too…” Shiro whispers against Keith’s lips, swallowing the hitch of breath Keith releases, holding him close as they languidly kiss in the dark.

“That’s good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me.” Keith says after a short while, pulling back to not-so-subtly wipe at his eyes, and Shiro lifts a hand to swipe the top of Keith’s cheek with his thumb, nodding.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) (heed nsfw, Tumblr censored me)
> 
> Or check out my [Writing Blog](http://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) where you can see my other work and request a drabble or commission a fan fiction from me.


End file.
